The present invention relates to a novel and useful mechanism for locking a fluorescent lamp adaptor to a threaded screw-in lamp socket.
Fluorescent lamps are generally accepted as being far more efficient than incandescent lamps in commercial application such as school, hospitals, hotels, restaurants, and the like. Small plug-in fluorescent lamps have been developed and are now being extensively manufactured by lighting companies. Such lamps are commonly known as parallel lamps (PL) or a quad lamps. Adaptors for such plug-in fluorescent lamps have been manufactured to achieve compatibility with the common medium base lamp socket, the standard for incandescent lamps.
For example, the Reflect-A-Star fixture manufactured by Lumatech Inc. of Emeryville, Calif. utilizes such an adaptor in conjunction with a reflector system.
Unfortunately, adaptors for fluorescent lamps are relatively expensive and are succeptable to theft when employed in an accessible application such as in a motel room.
A prior device known as the Compact-U Adapter manufactured by EastRock Technology, Inc. permits a fluorescent lamp adaptor to be locked in place within an incandescent lamp socket. It is believed that such device employs a free moving male screw-in element, known as a Edison base, which possesses a flange portion having a plurality of holes therethrough. A lock and key is inserted vertically to engage one of the plurality of openings in the Edison base flange, thus, permitting the screwing-in or screwing-out of the adapter from the lamp socket. This system requires a searching movement of the key to engage one of the plurality of openings in the Edison base flange and is succeptible to failure if the flange is bent or damaged in any way.
A locking mechanism for a fluorescent lamp adapter which overcomes the problems found in the prior art would be a notable advance in the lighting field.